Monsters everywhere!
by sillystarshine
Summary: It's Rachel's first night in a big kid bed and her crazy imagination runs wild! Luckily her mom is there to make everything better.


_**A/N #1:Don't own glee if i did Shelby and Rachel would actually have a mother daughter relationship! anyways please enjoy this totally AU one shot :)**_

"I sleeping in a big girl bed! I sleeping in a big girl bed!" a 2 ½-year old Rachel chanted as she jumped up and down on her new bed.

"Rachel are you jumping on your bed again?" Shelby asks from down the hall.

"No mama! I no jump." Rachel giggles while continuing to jump. Rachel is so lost in her own little world that she doesn't see Shelby walk in to her room with her hands on her hips rolling her eyes at the little trouble maker.

"Not jumping huh?" Shelby finally says.

"Mama!" Rachel exclaims as she immediately stops jumping.

"Silly girl what did I tell you about jumping on the bed?"

"Nots too."

"Do you remember why?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders shaking her head no.

"Remember mommy said you might fall off and hurt yourself?"

"Like the monkeys?" Rachel asks referring to the nursery rhyme Shelby had taught her earlier that day.

"Yes like the monkeys."

"But I so escited! Mama I has to jump!" Rachel says standing up on the bed getting ready to jump again. Shelby's quick reflexes however brings a halt to her game as she grabs Rachel before she can even make the first jump.

"Okay that's enough my little monkey. It's time for you to get under the covers."

"But I not tired." Rachel responds as she yawns and rest her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"Well why don't you lay down and mommy will read you a bed time story and then maybe you'll be tired. Does that sound ok?"

Two stories later and Rachel had finally fallen asleep, as Shelby left the room she made sure to turn on the nightlight so if Rachel woke up in the middle night she wouldn't wake up in complete darkness.

Rachel had not been asleep for that long when she was awoken by a strange noise that had her sitting up in bed scared. Rachel sat in her bed looking around trying to find the source of the noise with out leaving the comfort of her blankets. Just as she was about to lie back down convinced that she had imagined the strange groaning noise she hears it again. Rachel sits up eyes wide, heart pounding her nerves and imagination starting to get the best of her. As Rachel sits there in her bed her mind wanders to earlier that day when her 5-year old cousin Alex had come over to play….

* * *

"_Alex guess what?! I gets to sleep in a big kid bed! Likes you." Rachel tells her cousin excitedly in the middle of helping him build a giant Lego tower._

"_Do you have your monster fighting stuff ready too?"_

"_There no monsters silly!"_

"_yes there is they hide in your closet, and in the shadows and there most favoritest place to hide is under the bed especially if it's a new one! The monsters are as tall as house and have super sharp teeth like a t-rex and giant claws so they can grab little kids and eat'em!"_

_Rachel gasps at all this new information why is she just finding out now about these monsters?! How is she supposed to fight off monsters as big as house when she can't even reach the bathroom sink with out a step stool!_

"_Waits why didn't the monsters eats you Alex? Yous lying there's no monsters! It's nots nice to lie!"_

"_I'm not ling! I'm just so tough and strong that I beat up the monsters before they could eat me. Look I even have a scar from where they scratched me!" He lifts up his shirt showing her a long scratch in the side of his stomach. Rachel's mouth drops open in shock now convinced that her cousin was telling the truth. Now how was Rachel going to survive when the monsters came after her?!_

* * *

Monsters! That was the only possible explanation for the strange noises and Rachel was in her bed scared and defenseless. "Maybe I can beat them up like Alex!" Rachel was starting to gain some confidence when she sees a huge strange shaped shadow go up her wall. Rachel was petrified there was a giant monster right there on the wall and it was huge! It was as big as her room and had ginormous horns on the top of it's head with glowing green eyes and then it opened its mouth letting out a huge roar showing off its razor sharp teeth! Rachel realized just how tiny she was compared to the monster and instead of trying to fight it she decided she'd have a better chance if she hid under blankets, so that's exactly what she did. Rachel held the sheets tightly over her head with her eyes clenched shut willing the monster to not see her and leave her room. But luck did not seem to be on her side tonight because not only had the monster not left her room, it had moved and was now pulling on her sheets and growling at her! Rachel was done! She couldn't fight these monsters and she most certainly did not want to be eaten so Rachel did the only thing she could think of. She threw the covers off of herself and ran out of her room screaming for her mom.

Shelby who had been walking down the hall to check on Rachel was surprised to see her daughter come running out of her room screaming and crying. She immediately rushed towards her picking Rachel up fearing the worst. After quickly inspecting Rachel's body for any physical damage and realizing that thankfully there was none, Shelby started to try to calm Rachel's tears and figure out what was causing her daughter so much distress.

"Shh, it's okay baby mommy's here. Shh it's alright, you're alright." Shelby whispered to Rachel as she rocked her back and forth. Rachel's tears slowed down, and were reduced to the occasional hiccup. "what's wrong sweet heart why are you crying?" Shelby asks her once she's calm enough to answer.

"the m-monster was going to eats me!"

"Oh! Baby there's no monsters…"

"Yes there is! Alex said they eats kids who sleep in big kid beds! I want to sleep in my crib mama I no want my big ked no more!" Shelby was going to have to have a talk with her nephew about trying to scare his cousin.

"Well how about mommy goes back to the room with you and I'll fight any monsters I see for you?" Shelby tells her as she starts to walk back into Rachel's room. When Rachel sees where they're headed she tries to wiggle her way out of Shelby's arm only to come to the conclusion that its pointless. Her mom was taking her back to the room of fright and most likely her doom weather she liked it or not. As Shelby steps into her little girls room she flicks on the light switch bringing the once dark and threating room to life the soft pink and green walls bringing a warmth and happiness to the room. Rachel however doesn't notice as her face is completely hidden in her mother's neck and she refuses to look. Finally after some coaxing form Shelby, Rachel takes a peek at the room.

Rachel is relieved to see that the monster has seemingly left her bedroom but she thinks it could be hiding waiting till her mom leaves her alone and that's when it will strike! So when her mom sets her down on her bed she demands that Shelby check the closet and especially under her bed.

"No Monsters in the closet! Just some sparkly dresses and tutus." Shelby tells her after looking around in there. "And nothing but a dust bunny under your bed. See sweetie I told you there were no monsters, Alex was just trying to scare you." Shelby tells her sitting down next to Rachel on her bed.

"But what about the scary monster noises I hears?"

"What scary monster noises?" Shelby asks right as the groaning and creaking start up again causing Rachel to jump into her lap. "oh those noises, baby that's just the pipes remember how mommy told you this how was really old so old that it makes funny noises sometimes. Well that was one of the funny noises." Shelby explains sitting Rachel up so she could wipe some stray tears off her cheeks.

"But but the monster tried to pull my blankie…" Rachel tells her still somewhat convinced that there was a monster in her room. Shelby lays Rachel down and then walks over to the other side of the bed where Rachel sheets had landed in a crumpled up pile on the floor. Rachel watches as her mother bends down to pick up the sheets, Rachel lets out a small shriek when she sees something move underneath them.

"Mama look a monster! It's a monster!"

Shelby just continues to pick up the sheets with the "monster wrapped up inside. She brings the sheets closer to Rachel, who is trying to get as far away as possible.

"Are you sure it's a monster?" Shelby asks. Rachel nods her yes absolutely convinced that the giant monster from earlier must be able to shrink too. "Really cause I think it's…" Shelby begins to say as she unwraps the "monster".

"Toto!" Rachel says shocked to find out that the monster pulling her sheets was actually the family's dog.

"I think Toto just wanted to sleep with you he didn't mean to scare you. So now you see there are no monsters and if you do see one you call for mommy and I'll come and scare them away." Shelby tells her as she tucks her in for the second time that night. "But you can sleep with mama tonight if you're still scared." Shelby offers.

"No I be brave! No monsters is going to eats me!"

"Nope they'll never eat you they have to get past your tough mommy first!" Shelby says while blowing a raspberry on Rachel's neck causing her to giggle. "Mama you sing me a song please?"

" oh yes especially cause you said please."

Halfway through the song Rachel falls asleep once more, Shelby brushes some hair out of her face and kiss her on the temple before retiring to her own room.

The next morning as the sunshine shines through Rachel's window causing her to wake up she comes to the realization that she has survived the night. She was able to sleep all by herself the rest of the night for the first time in a big kid bed. With this ephinay in mind she races down the hall where her mother is cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mama! Mama!" She yells running into Shelby who picks her up and holds her on her hip.

"What baby girl? What?"

"I did it! I sleep all by myself in the big kid bed! That means I a big girl now! Yay!" Rachel tells her excitedly while clapping her hands.

"You did! Oh you're such a big girl! But you know what?"

"What?"

"You'll always be my baby girl!"

"No mama I too big to be baby!"

"Oh really so does that mean your too big for this?" Shelby asks right before she gives her a raspberry on her cheek than doing the same to other side.

"haha no! Mama that tickles!"

"awe you must still be my baby girl than cause only my baby girl giggles like that!"

The rest of the morning is filled with laughter and smiles as Shelby continues to attack Rachel with raspberry and kisses.

* * *

_**A/N #2: First this is staying strictly a one shot i already have too many stories i'm juggling with right now(not to mention all the other ideas i have floating in my head one that includes another Rachel shelby one shot ;) ) But if you liked this then i highly recommend taking a look at my other stories all but one features Shelby/rachel in a mother/daughter relationship. i especially recommend Moments! Anyways well this little story sounded a lot better in my head( doesn't everything? lol) But please review and let me know what you thought :)**_


End file.
